1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a method for molding a connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,743 discloses a connector that has a housing formed with cavities and resilient locks that project from inner surfaces of the cavities. Terminal fittings are insertable into the cavities of the housing and are locked by the resilient locks to prevent the terminal fittings from coming out of the cavities.
A recent demand to miniaturize connectors has led to smaller cavities, smaller locks and smaller terminal fittings. Thus, forces for locking the terminal fittings may be insufficient.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to allow a connector to be suitably miniaturized.